creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NinjaPasta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jason-ScarecrowScarecrow.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 23:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) copy of your pasta Here: http://pastebin.com/dhYhp8hb LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Scarecrow Stalks Dear NinjaPasta, Your story gets deleted because it doesn't meet quality standards. There's a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. No offense, but maybe 53 minutes isn't enough time for you. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure! Here: http://pastebin.com/VbxXgrEG "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:05, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Pasta I deleted your pasta because it wasn't up to quality standards. It was three sentence long and was basically a morality tale (sans the story.) It was basically "Be good or you will go to hell." It was overly didactic and really didn't have any aspect that defines a creepypasta as a creepypasta. (No creepy factor nor story. You didn't even describe/depict heaven/hell) I can give it back to you (http://pastebin.com/Wk6nsQuG), as for re-uploading it on this wiki that is out of the question as it lacks a story and just seems pointless preachy. Take it to 'your own wiki' as you said if you want to upload it somewhere. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, people get defensive over their works, but the trick is taking feedback and trying to improve. If I recall (and read my above message) right, the one I deleted of yours was about heaven/hell, but it was really lacking in description and plot. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:52, January 15, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:04, August 22, 2019 (UTC)